Love Cannot Be Coerced
by Hopeful-z
Summary: After being found guilty for Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape's only wish is to die as soon as possible. But Harry and Hermione are determined to save him. Will they succeed, or will they destroy him in the process? AU. Post-DH. EWE. ?Eventual HGSS?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers

I have been planning to write an HP fanfiction for some time now. I even had the plot completely developed in my mind and discussed it with a dear friend. But when at last I put my pen to paper (or my fingers on the keyboard) an altogether different story poured out. This is that story. Half of it has been written in a gloomy week when I was feeling really low spirited and I am waiting for another week like that to complete the story :)

I wanted to edit and rewrite it at leisure and then publish it, but realized that it would never see the light of day in that case.

So here you are. It's my first attempt at a semi-long story and is very introspective. Most of it passes in the protagonists minds. Forgive my inexperience. And also, English is my secondary language. So ignore (or better! notify me of) any error you see. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts, the ex Death Eater, the spy of the light and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, was a man that fates liked to screw over.

He had never particularly wished to die, but then he had never particularly wished to live either. When the end was coming near he had been scared to die, because he hadn't had a chance to convey the most vital information to Potter and so he had done everything in his power to live as long as possible. And now, lying ill and weak in a dingy dark cold cell in Azkaban, with an oozing neck wound that didn't seem to want to heal anytime soon and without the hope of ever seeing the outside world again, he was anxious to meet death as soon as possible.

There was nothing left for him to live for in this world and now that all his most private memories and feelings had been dragged through the mud of public eye thanks to the never ending endeavors of their esteemed idiotic Gryffindor heroes, trying to save him from being incarcerated, he didn't _wish_ to live another day.

He didn't have to wait that long though. Nagini had undergone many changes since when she had stung Arthur Weasley, and so the antivenin that St Mango administered was not working as it should and despite the initial treatments, if he didn't get a weekly dose he would die soon enough, the estimation was in about a year. And it didn't seem likely that the authorities would be kind enough to go to the trouble of acquiring it every week for a murderer, So all he had to do was wait a little longer and his suffering would end.

So he lay in his lumpy stiff bed and decided to sleep as much as he could to pass the time more quickly. When death arrived, he would be ready to welcome it with open arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione Granger, The princess of Gryffindor, The most famous female in the whole wizarding Britain and the girlfriend of Ron Weasley was a disillusioned woman.

When Voldemort had died, she had been filled with the happy thought that everything was good, That now all would be well. But after a few weeks she had come to the conclusion that nothing had changed. The Ministry was the same, the Press was the same, the people were the same, and even Ron was the same. Just defeating the most evil incarnation in the world didn't mean that the usual little evils were going to vanish as well.

Now after weeks of trying in vain to save the biggest hero of their world from getting life sentence, she and Harry were on a boat on their way to visit the aforementioned hero to apologize. And to give him his weekly dose of antivenin. It was the least they could do now.

They had done everything they could think of, displaying his memories in the court, recounting all the times he had saved them from danger, bringing Order members like McGonagall to recount all his contributions to the war effort, even bringing Dumbledore's portrait to witness. But in the end though no one had been able to find him guilty of treason and being a Death Eater, those misbegotten bigots had declared that murder was murder and euthanasia was punishable by life imprisonment and that was that. They had dragged a dying man through all proceedings without a single regard for his well being and in the end didn't even give him enough time in hospital to be healed, because the effort it would take to develop a complete cure for a life prisoner was simply not worth it, and had him delivered to the prison in a wheelchair.

She didn't know what she was going to tell him when they arrived. And she was sure that he would not receive them with open arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

After going through the inspection, they were guided to a cell in the second floor. The guard ushered them in and shut the door behind them with a bang.

The cell was dismal. Dark and dingy with a dirt floor. The only furniture in it were a bucket in one corner and a grey mattress in the other. It was practically medieval. Severus Snape was lying on the mattress and seemed asleep. But when the door was closed, he opened his eyes and his expression grew thunderous upon seeing them.

"Have you not humiliated me enough already? Are you here to see me further debased?" He rasped with difficulty, thanks to his damaged throat.

They both froze upon hearing his words and stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about? How did we humiliate you?" Asked Harry with a frown.

"How? … How?…" Snape sputtered. "I gave you those memories in trust. Because I thought I was going to die, and because I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise." He wheezes furiously. "And you went and broadcasted them for the amusement of the whole world."

"But.. But we were trying to save you!" Cried Hermione.

"And what a wonderful job you did! Thank you so much." Snape snarled sarcastically. "Did you really think for a moment that it was going to make a difference?"

"Of course we did." Said Harry. "They proved your innocence."

"And such a great help that was!" Rasped Snape with an ugly sneer. "But forgive me. For a second there I forgot that you are just a pair of naïve stupid Gryffindors. You think the world is full of flowers and rainbows and we can all go prancing about merrily hand in hand."He sneered with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Are you saying that you knew from the start it would end like this?" Asked Hermione with surprise.

"Of course I did. And you should have known too. When have ever innocence or guilt meant anything in our courts? _Open your eyes!_ It's all about power, money and grudges. They were never going to find me innocent." He answered angrily. "That's why you _shouldn't have_ shared my memories with anyone!"

"But there was nothing bad or shameful in those memories!" Harry protested weakly.

"But those were _my_ memories, _my_ life!" Snaped cried hoarsely. " _You_ had no right to exhibit them for all to see!"

Snape was breathing heavily and difficultly by this point, and his face had developed an ugly flush that was clashing horribly with his sickly pallor. Harry and Hermione stood staring at him speechless. They had anticipated his anger, but not for this particular reason. They didn't know how to react.

Hermione gathered himself faster than Harry and replied sheepishly "We came here to apologize for not being able to save you, but it seems we have more apologies to make. We are sorry. We didn't think…"

"That's _exactly_ your problem! _You never think_. I tried for six years to teach you how to think, and I never succeeded." Snape snapped. "I don't want your apologies, and I don't need them. Get out." He wheezed breathlessly.

They glanced at each other uncertainly. Harry cleared his throat and said. "Well.. We're also here to give you your potion. We couldn't arrange for it to be delivered by authorities, so we will have to come here weekly and give it to you ourselves."

"you don't need to bother" Snape sneered weakly.

"But you need th…."

"Whatever for?" Snape snapped. "I'm going to die here anyway. What is the point of a few more years?"

"you can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed. And Harry asked silently "Do you really want to die?"

"Not particularly." Snape rasped tiredly. "But when have my feelings ever mattered?" It seemed as if all the fight had gone out of him. He was too pale and his voice was becoming weaker by the second.

"you can't give up this easily!" Hermione said earnestly. "We are not going to leave you here. We will get you out of here eventually."

"When exactly? Ten years from now? Twenty years?" Snape sneered listlessly.

"It will surely be sooner." Harry replied without conviction.

"See. Even an optimist gullible Gryffindor like you doesn't believe it." Snape smirked faintly. "And for your information, even with the potion, anything longer than five years is not going to do me any good."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione worriedly.

"I mean that this potion will only postpone my death. Unless some new development is made, my condition is going to deteriorate until I die a painful death." Snape replied wearily.

"But the healers didn't say anything about this. How can you know this?" Hermione said indignantly.

"Of course they didn't. Because they didn't know. They didn't even try to find out. They just did what they had done in Arthur Weasley's case and when that didn't heal me completely, they just botched it up. And I know because I have been studying that snake's venom for years."

"But why didn't they do their job?" Asked Harry confused.

"Because I'm a murderer." Snarled Snape. "That's why."

"But you're not!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, but I am." Whispered Snape forlornly. "Didn't you hear the verdict? In the eyes of the public, I will always be Dumbledore's murderer."

Hearing the hopelessness in his voice, Hermione felt her throat constrict. "Please don't give up." She said thickly. "We will fix this. I promise you personally that I will do everything in my power to save you."

"Why should I believe you?" Snape whispered hoarsely.

"Because we are naïve stupid Gryffindors. And we don't know when to give up." Replied Harry with a grin. "You just take your potion weekly and leave the rest to us."

Snape looked at them quizzically, as if he couldn't understand why they bothered. He stared at them for a long time without saying anything. When they were starting to fidget, he finally rasped "I don't believe that you can change anything,"

Before Hermione could voice her objections, he continued "But I guess living a little more is not going to hurt. Well, not more than now at least."

Hermione smiled tentatively and moved forward to hand him the potion. Snape didn't acknowledge her smile, but accepted the potion and swallowed it in one go.

"Now get out." He wheezed at them with a sneer.

Harry gave a weak laugh, walked to the door and knocked on it. "Goodbye" He said over his shoulder.

"Till the next week." Said Hermione and followed Harry out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note:

I will be updating this story about one time a week. Sorry but I cannot manage to go any faster. But don't worry. I will finish it. There are about 6 chapters already written and the next half is already defined in my mind; And will be written as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story or put it in their favorite or alert list.

Disclaimer: I have noticed that I should put this here. So pay attention, anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2

Severus Snape, prisoner number seventy four was waiting impatiently for the visit of one of the only reasons for his continuing existence. Potter was coming today to give him his potion and inform him of the Ministry's final decision about their appeal.

He was not sure why he was still fighting. Upon receiving his verdict he had decided to embrace death as gracefully as he could. But something in those Gryffindors had changed his mind, something he couldn't define.

They had not been the only visitors he had. Many had come to see him. Some of his coworkers and some order members had come. They had all come to apologize. But their behavior showed that in fact they were here to forgive him magnanimously; The nerve of those people. He had put them in their place soon enough. They were the ones who had done their best to make his life hell when he needed their support and know they could go hang for all he cared. After he had been through with them, they had left either indignant or in tears. At least Minerva had not been that conceited. But she had been no different in those days. She had declared herself his friend so many times and then she had not even deemed him worthy enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. _No, he didn't need any of them._

The only visitor he could call a friend had been Narcissa, but she had come alone. Apparently Draco didn't want to see him after learning of his role. But he had tried his best to alienate her too, because he didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to be left alone, so he could die in peace.

He had thought at the time that those two idiotic gryffindors would be like the rest and would tire soon enough and leave him, and that living till then would not be so intolerable. But now after more than a year, he was starting to think that maybe they really were there for the long haul.

From the start they had divided the self acclaimed responsibility between themselves and each came every other week with his potion, and they insisted on sitting for an hour with him and making conversation. The first couple of months had been extremely taxing for him and very awkward for them. He had nothing to say to them and wished to be left alone, and they had many questions to ask him, but didn't know how to ask them. The Granger girl was as insufferable as ever, but at least he had been able to tolerate her presence, as long as she hadn't asked personal questions. But Potter had been different, Severus could never look upon him without seeing those lovely eyes staring at him out of that accursed face, constantly reminding him of everything he had lost. And his questions about her mother had been exhausting. But they had been stubborn, if nothing else, and hadn't given up despite of his treatment of them. And in the end their perseverance had won out.

He was quite amazed to find himself enjoying Granger's presence and their stimulating discussions nowadays. She wasn't any easier to tolerate, but then he had to find his amusement wherever he could. And although he didn't have that kind of relationship with Potter, he had to admit that after coming to understand and know the real man behind that face, he couldn't resent him as he had before. And he hated to admit, but he had come to respect them to some degree. After all they had not abandoned him like the rest of the world. They had no reason to fight for him, but they did it nonetheless (not that it was going to make any difference).

He shifted a little against the wall and pulled the quilt Granger had brought him more securely around himself, to lessen the cold to some degree and remembered bemusedly their reactions every time they noticed a deficiency in his lodgings. That first month, they had been blind as bats to his predicament and sat there awkwardly trying to chat with him as though nothing was wrong and pretending to be in a completely normal situation. But after a few visits when the weather had turned bad and he had started shivering constantly, Granger had eventually noticed that he was not alright and had given an impassioned speech about the barbarism of prison conditions in the wizarding world, while pacing animatedly the short length of his cell back and forth.

"That was a moving speech there Granger, but I'm afraid you chose the wrong audience. Better write it down for when you announce your Ministry candidacy. " He had quipped sarcastically and she had flushed red, he remembered.

After that those two had tried their best to improve his condition; As much as they were allowed. because the Ministry didn't believe in rights for its prisoners and did not approve many things to be brought to them by their families. So now he had a quilt (but mattress and pillow were not allowed!), two sets of additional robes to change into, some quills and parchment to write with, and ten books to read (ten was the limit the Ministry had set in its unfathomable wisdom, and so every week they visited they brought him a new book to change with one of the old ones), a nutrient meal (The list of prohibited foods was a mile long, according to an indignant Granger) and they cast cleansing spells on him and his robes (it was a humiliating process, but the extra water the prisoners were given weekly for hygienic purposes and the monthly cleansing spells were simply not enough). They had even brought him anti-infection potions every other month for his open wound, until it had closed at last. He was no longer as inflicted with the poison symptoms as he had been those first months. And all in all, he was now in much better shape than many of the miserable souls here who had no one to care for them.

He started abruptly. _Did_ _he really think that they cared for him?_ It was impossible. _There was no way!_ But then, why else would they make it their business to fight for his innocence this past year and even start a campaign for prisoners rights? _No._ There was nothing personal in it. It was just their Gryffendorish sense of justice rearing its head, nothing else. _Yes that was it._

Fortunately, the door opened in that moment and halted his unwelcome thoughts. He raised his head expectantly, but instead of Potter, he saw one of the guards coming in. The guard came to him and thrust a potion flask roughly in his hand. It was his weekly potion. "Where is Potter?" He asked rasping. The guard gave him a disgusted look and said: "They will not be coming back again."

"Why?" Severus asked apprehensively.

"Maybe they got tired of your illustrious company." The guard sneered and left the cell.

Severus stared numbly at the door. It couldn't be. There was a mistake. They would come next week. After all they had sent the potion, so maybe Potter just couldn't make it this week. _But they always came every week_. Even if one couldn't come his or her week, the other would always come in their stead. Maybe they both had work this week. _That was it._

 _Maybe the Ministry has found you guilty again and so they decided not to waste their precious time anymore on a hopeless case like you._ A treacherous voice in his mind sneered. _And you thought that they cared for you, you fool._

No. He would not judge them by one week's absence. He would wait more. They would come. He was sure of it. He drank the potion and settled on his thin mattress.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

After three weeks Severus was at the end of his rope. In the long days he sat waiting, the bitter voice in his head had gotten stronger and stronger. He could not ignore it any longer. When the door opened and for the fourth time in that month the guard came in instead of Granger or Potter and handed him the potion, all his hopes and excuses came undone at last.

They were not going to come back. Everything was finished. _He was finished_. He hurled the flask against the door and watched it shattering, furiously. He was furious with himself for allowing them in his life and his heart. _Yes, his heart_. Now that everything was over he was finally able to admit it. It was not them who cared for him. He was just projecting his own feelings on them. _He_ cared for them, was even fond of them. They had become the only bright lights in his dreary, empty, sickly and painful existence and he could not imagine life without the anticipation of their weekly visits.

 _Damn them._ He had been content with his lot in life. He had been content to die, rejected and hated by all. Damn them for making him hopeful. Damn them for making him vulnerable. _Damn them._

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione Granger, student of Philosophy in St Andrews university and the president of a fledgling NGO, have been seething for a whole month.

All hers and Harry's hard work had been ruined in just under fifteen minutes. They had spend a complete year trying to improve Severus Snape's image in public in any way they could. They had spent from their fame in every way they could think of. They had made as many interviews they could and spoke about him and his sacrifices. They had talked to any influential individual they knew about him. They had recruited anyone they could in the pursuit of their cause. They had even persuaded an investigative journalist (not Skeeter obviously) to write a book about him, but that was going to take more time than they had (and there was the problem of Snape and his infernal illogical need for privacy). But in the end, it had taken only ten minutes for the court to decide on Snape's guilt and even worse, denying him any visitor from that day forth, on the basis of him and his visitors (meaning her and Harry) disrupting the public peace and order. In fact, although they had gained so much more public support than before, they had regressed in their situation.

She could almost hear Snape's sarcastic drawl in her head: "Were you expecting anything else Miss Granger? Have you learned nothing in that university of yours still?"

When Hermione had time to ponder, she had to admit that all her future plans and life had been influenced by Severus Snape. She had wanted to start working in the Ministry when she had started visiting him, but now she was running an NGO with the immediate goal of freeing Severus Snape and improving prisoners lives in Azkaban, and with the hopes of working on human and non human rights in the future; She had wanted to be with Ron and start a family with him, but now after more than a year of constant arguments and quarrels about Snape and her public activities, she was no longer so sure about it; And these were not even the most drastic changes. The most important change had resulted from a discussion she had with Snape in the first month of their visits.

She could remember it almost completely, as it had made a great impact on her way of thinking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I have been thinking about what you said about thinking the other day." She started sheepishly.

"Oh, really! Thinking about thinking. That must be a painful experience." Said Snape sarcastically.

" _I'm serious_. I can't understand what you were trying to say. All my life everyone has known me for my great penchant for all things logical. I have always been good at thinking." She protested.

"Everyone can think." Rasped Snape. "Even a dunderhead like Potter can think. The problem is _how_ you think. If I expected you to think like Potter or that idiot Weasley, then I would be insulting your intelligence. But that's exactly what you do. You think like a dunderhead. Without even trying in the slightest to improve your level of awareness."

"But I don't understand!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh for the love of …" Snape cried hoarsely. "Have you never heard of Analytical Thinking or Critical Thinking? _What kind of a muggleborn are you?_ "

"I… I've heard about them. But I never…"

"But you've never taken them seriously." Snape scoffed. "From the moment you learned that magic was real, you did everything in your power to be accepted in the wizarding community, even if the price was throwing away your inheritance. You spent every moment of your waking hours cramming as much knowledge about magic as you could in that head of yours, without stopping even a second to determine if that particular information was worth the space it was going to occupy in your head. And I'm not even talking about the validity or accuracy of those information."

"You knew I was trying to prove myself?" Asked Hermione incredulously.

"Of course I did. I had to be blind _not_ to see it." Snarled Snape. "And I did everything in my power to do damage control. But it was not enough."

"Damage control?"

" _Everyone was encouraging you!_ It was the worst waste of potential I have ever seen in my years as a teacher." Snape rasped regretfully.

Hermione was speechless. _Snape thought she was intelligent. He had tried to help her unlock her potential._ It was unbelievable. "So all your dressing downs, all your browbeating…" She halted.

"Yeees! I was trying to discourage you from the path you had chosen. But I never was your favorite teacher, and so my words fell on deaf ears." Said Snape with a touch of bitterness in his hoarse voice.

"How could you become my favorite teacher, when you were nothing but an unpleasant git all those years." She cried, and then instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." She added, embarrassed.

Snape sighed. "There is no need for apologies. _I was unpleasant_. It was my job. I had to be. I was supposed to be a loyal death eater, remember." Upon seeing her incredulous eyes, he added: "it doesn't mean that I did like you, but at least I didn't hate you as I did Potter. I came to resent you more with every passing year, but I did never wish you ill."

"You didn't like anyone those years, did you?"

"Of course not. Everywhere I looked I saw blind prejudice and wasted potential. You all had _everything_ and didn't even see it."

"Can you tell me about my mistakes?" She asked. "I tried very hard to do my best in gathering knowledge. Where did I go wrong?"

"I just told you! You accepted every written word as gospel. You never even tried to think about what you read. You just memorized information and then parroted it back, word for word." Sneered Snape. "If you spend all your life learning what others say, then when will **you** begin?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, intrigued.

"If you have no original thoughts, then who are you but a breathing talking encyclopedia?"

"But I have to know so much before I can start to produce knowledge."

" And when will you have gathered enough? And when are you going to learn how to produce knowledge, as you put it? " Asked Snape hoarsely." The best years for learning how to think for yourself is in adolescence. And you've wasted it all."

"Are you saying that it's too late for me?" She asked indignantly.

"It is never late to learn." Replied Snape. "I'm merely stating that you have lost the optimal time. Now you have to struggle more to understand what you could've learned so easily when your mind was more agile and flexible."

"How do _you_ know so much about thinking correctly?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you can say I have always been like that." Snape smirked. "I was always critical about everything. I never accepted anything easily. It was later that I realized my way of thinking was a social science and had a name."

"It figures." Mumbled Hermione.

"Did you say something?" Asked Snape, amused.

"No. It was nothing." Replied Hermione sourly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

After that discussion, Hermione had decided to learn everything she could about critical thinking. And that was how she ended up spending a year in an intensive specialty course in college and then continued that path by choosing to study Philosophy in a muggle university.

She was indebted to that man so much, and now she could not even see him. They were sending him letters with his weekly potions, explaining everything that was happening, but it would not be enough. During this recent year, she could see clearly that he was becoming weaker with every passing moment. Yes, he was apparently much better now, but she could see that he was losing some hidden vitality in him. And it was not only the poison doing its job, It was Azkaban that was sapping his strength day by day. And without their helps with small things like good food and cleansing spells every week and most importantly providing him with companionship and intellectual stimulation, he would deteriorate quickly. She was sure of that.

So she was going to up her game. The wizarding Britain would not know what hit it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note: If you see any mistakes about colleges and universities, please inform me, because I know nothing of Britain's educational system and what I wrote is based on an internet research.

And despite my interest in Philosophy, I have no extensive knowledge about it (I have an MSc in Artificial Intelligence); And it will not play an important role in the story. I just wanted something to promote Hermione's way of thinking, because I always hated her approach towards printed word and authority figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Notice:** I know that this chapter will not satisfy many readers, so I will be posting the next chapter in about two days as compensation. Please bear with me :)

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Chapter Three**

Hermione Granger, the most determined woman in the wizarding world was having the time of her life.

Six months before, when she had decided to wage war on the Ministry, she hadn't been very hopeful of her success. But it had soon became clear to her that the wizarding world had no experience in dealing with people's movements and the like. Actually the wizarding world was very much behind muggle world in this area. The Ministry and Wizengamot had absolute control and the people were ignorant of the power they possessed.

Hermione Granger had been quite happy to enlighten them, and she had done so with delight. She had realized after the appeal disaster that the world (or better to say Ministry and Wizengamot) were not ready to accept Severus Snape's acts of bravery in the present. So she had decided to focus her efforts on a different front; The prisoner's rights.

She had started her battle by doing something she never thought she would do; asking help of a Malfoy. She had contacted Narcissa Malfoy, because she knew that she had to feel a debt of gratitude toward Snape for the unbreakable vow she had acquired of him and for protecting Draco. And after all, his own husband was a prisoner too. She had been right. The result of that meeting had been an influx of current in the NGO's account and some valuable information and contact list of the families of some of the most important wizarding families who had a prisoner in Azkaban currently or in the past.

And so Hermione had begun. She had rallied every prisoner family she could behind her cause. And in the meantime started publishing horrible facts about prisoner's conditions in Azkaban; using the pictures she had taken as a precaution in the past couple of years secretly and publishing interviews with former prisoners in Quibbler with Luna's help.

It had been fortunate that all offenders, petty or big time were treated the same way in Azkaban; because maybe people could accept such treatment for Death Eaters (especially so soon after Voldemort), but they would not accept it for someone sentenced to prison time because of theft or even the commonplace murder. So they had concentrated all their efforts accordingly. They had used all their evidence from non Death Eaters prisoner cases, so as not to alienate people; and they had not mentioned Severus Snape at all.

From there she had gotten to administering campaigns and peaceful gatherings of the protesters around Wizarding Britain. And she had managed to find a squib lawyer (because wizarding world had no such thing as a lawyer, _Seriously?_ ) named Philip Hernsby who was willing to work for the NGO with a reasonable salary; And he had taken all the prisoner cases they could get and had filed a complaint to the Wizengamot.

At first the Ministry had not understood the severity of its situation and in its usual arrogance had dismissed all the complaints and closed the case in just one session by declaring that prisoners condition was much better than the Dementor Era and that they should be grateful.

But that had been Hermione's expectation from the start and she was ready for it. She had used this negligence of the Ministry to its fullest degree to bring the masses to uproar. And she had been successful. Suddenly the Ministry and Wizengamot had been filled with angry protesters who had been shocked by Ministry's cursory dismissal of their rightful demands.

It had even went much further than she had expected. It seemed as if she had opened a floodgate that she had no way of closing again (not that she _wanted_ to close it). People had tasted the thrill of protestation and had decided to use it to the extreme. And it was not just prisoner's families, many philanthropists had supported the cause, among them some old friends she and Harry had dragged in.

When Hernsby had appealed for the case, the halls behind the court doors had been filled to the brim with protesters with all kinds of flashing placards who were shouting to be heard. The court had been forced to use silencing charms to be able to commence; And the Ministry and the judges had been frantic.

It had been a beautiful sight to Hermione's eyes and she had enjoyed it to the fullest. The judges had taken the case seriously this time and had investigated the documents and witnesses fully to appease the populace. The proceedings had taken about a full month and in the end the laws regarding prisoners rights had been practically rewritten (or you could say written for the first time). Also the Prison Warden and many of the guards had been discharged due to the transgressions many of former prisoners had revealed (Even Hermione and Harry had been shocked to hear what cruelties had been common practice in Azkaban . They had to confront Snape about them. Because he had never uttered a word).

All in all it had been a resounding victory for their NGO and they were going to throw a big party for all main NGO members, as soon as they were back from Azkaban; Because one of the things that had been changed in the laws (what Hermione had rooted for the most) had been the inability of court and prison authorities to prohibit a prisoner from having visitors; And now she and Harry were on their way to Azkaban to deliver the next potion to Snape personally after about six months of constant fighting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape was a logical introspective man.

Living most of his life in constant deception had made him determined to be true to himself at least; And he was proud to say that he knew himself. He may have been a bastard for most of his life, but he had always known why he was that way. He always lived by the quote "know thyself".

That's why he was cursing himself now, for lowering his defenses. He completely knew what had happened. He had been alone, hopeless, sick and unable to perform occlumency thanks to the magic dampening bracelet he wore. So he had been open, vulnerable and in need of comfort. He knew all this, but still could not stop blaming himself for committing what he had sworn off after his mother and Lily. He had closed off his heart after his sixth year at Hogwarts and had not opened it again, and it had served him well. He had been able to perform his job excellently and without remorse (well, without much remorse), and had been ready to meet his end with composure and grace. But in the past couple of years he had broken his own rules and had opened his heart, and now he was reaping the results. If he was going to be frank with himself (as he always was), he was a mess. He had lost his hard edge and had fallen fast and hard after those bastards had abandoned him. He knew that he was in the process of experiencing a breakdown, because he had experienced it before and knew the feeling. He had been miserable the first weeks after their betrayal, but still hoped. But that had passed and after that he had been a complete mess. He had rage attacks and recurring nightmares (not that he had a shortage of those before), and he could not keep a coherent thought in his head long. After that the lethargy had come. He had been unable to care in the slightest for the simplest things like his hygiene and eating.

And that was when the other problems had begun. The weekly visits of the guards to deliver his potion had become nightmarish experiences. He didn't understand why, but the guards acted like they had a personal grudge against him.

First they had taken away all his meager possessions. And after that came the abuse. He had experienced this before when he was being held for questioning about being a Death Eater years ago. But this time around the guards had left him alone, till now; Probably another change thanks to those two leaving him behind.

They had started by giving him smaller portions of food and water. Then they had stopped his weekly bathe water and their monthly cleansing spells for his person and his cell. And in the last couple of months they would come in twos and threes to beat him up when they brought his potion. First it had been more of a roughhousing and some kicks, but as time passed it had grown worse.

Now it was a sort of ritual. They would come in, put the potion flask in a corner, drag him to the middle of the cell, order him not to cover his vital organs (which he was forced to obey, thanks to the geas they put on prisoners upon their arrival), and then they would beat him and curse him. They didn't talk much, so he could not understand what their problem was; It was just the curse spells and their usual insults and their claims that he had it coming and that it was all he deserved.

If he wanted to categorize his life from best to worst, he had to admit that these past months had became the worst. Something he had not thought possible. It was not just because of the abuse, he had seen worse. And it was not just because of his breakdown, he had done that before also. No, it was the loss of hope. The hope that he had accepted in his heart foolishly. And fates had crushed it ruthlessly to punish him for that transgression. Because after all, hope was not for the likes of him. It was his lot in life to suffer and endure alone, and die a lonely death in the end. And he had been foolish enough to reach for something more, and so the fates had decided to intervene and punish him for forgetting his place.

Now as he was lying bruised and starved and sick in the middle of his cell, trying not to grunt in pain as the guards tormented him, he knew exactly why he had fallen this low. But knowing was not going to help him in the least, as it had never done so in the past.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Author's Note:** Oops! Not even a line of dialogue in this chapter; But don't worry, the next one will be full of it.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is the longest chapter till now, because I could not find a good place to cut it. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Chapter 4**

The sight Hermione and Harry saw upon entering the cell was quite unexpected. The room was bare like their first visit. The niche in which Snape kept his possessions was empty, and the air was heavy and unpleasant. Snape was curled completely hidden under the thin prison blanket.

"Professor?" Harry called as he went near. There was no answer. He squatted down and removed the blanket from Snape's head. Hermione heard him gasp and came closer. What she saw made her cover her mouth not to cry out. Snape's face was covered in bruises, old and new; And his head had a wound with dried blood all around it. He was restless and seemed to be having a nightmare. They looked at each other with worry, and Harry touched Snape's shoulder and shook him gently. He awoke with a start and jerked away from Harry with a look akin to fear.

"It's just us. Don't worry." Harry said, while backing away looking disconcerted.

Snape looked terrible. His coloring (as much as was visible behind the bruises) was deathly pale, and his cheeks were hollow. He practically looked skeletal. Gradually his eyes cleared from sleep and focused on them. But the change in them was not what Harry and Hermione had expected. For a second something like rage flickered behind his eyes, but then they became lifeless and blank. He stared at them a little and then went to pull the blanket over his head again.

"Hey! Snape. It's us. Don't hide." Harry asked uneasily, while Hermione stared at him with fearful eyes. "Tell us what has happened here."

Snape ignored him and pulled the blanket over his head. Harry pulled it down again and said quietly "Why are you doing this? Please tell us what has happened."

Snape remained silent so long that it didn't seem they were going to get an answer, But then he replied listlessly "It's none of your business." He sounded hoarse and weak.

"Of course it is. We came here to tell you personally that we won the case we wrote about and this is what we see! Talk to us." Cried Hermione.

"What!? You have suddenly become interested again, and you think that I should be grateful?" Sneered Snape with a cough. "Well, you better think again. And in the meantime leave and never return."

"What do you mean by interested again?" Asked Harry perplexedly, looking toward Hermione.

Hermione's head was reeling. She had a very bad feeling about this. "You didn't get any of our letters, did you?" She whispered. Harry gasped unbelievably and stared at Snape.

"Oh! So you sent letters. How very thoughtful of you." Snaped rasped. "Thank god I didn't see them. I may have puked."

"Many prisoners complained about their missives being apprehended. After all we heard about those horrid monsters we should have realized that the instant you were prohibited having visitors they would turn on you." Hermione said mournfully. " We're very sorry." She whispered, But Snape didn't acknowledge her words.

"It means that you know nothing about these months' happenings." Harry exclaimed. "They didn't tell you why we couldn't visit either, did they?" Asked Hermione with a tremor in her voice. "You thought that we abandoned you, didn't you?"

Harry started to look apprehensive as the severity of the situation began to become clear for him. Snape didn't answer. He just stared blankly at them. He didn't even seem curious.

"We didn't abandon you Professor." Said Harry with haste. "You remember the appeal, don't you. It didn't end well; and as Hermione told you just now, the forbade you from having any visitors; On the grounds of us breaking peace. It was ridiculous."

"We couldn't come to you. But we sent you a letter every week." He added earnestly.

"Please Professor" Pleaded Hermione "You have to believe us. Please."

"What does it matter?" Asked a lifeless Snape, staring at the ceiling. "It was better this way. I had to wake up sometime and realize that letting you two in was a bad idea. Now I have learned my lesson. I will not make that mistake again."

"But… but it was just a misunderstanding." Beseeched Harry. "We have been fighting for you these six months. We have not abandoned you."

"Oh! So you've come to bring me the joyful news of my absolution?" Sneered Snape hoarsely, with a dark look in his eyes. Hermione looked away. She couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"No. We're just here to deliver your potion." Replied Harry embarrassed. "But we have some good news. We won a big case against Ministry regarding prisoners' rights. They cannot forbid you from having visitors any longer." He added cheerfully.

"Oh, how wonderful." Said Snape, uninterested. "Congratulations. We are back where we started. It's quite an achievement."

He was mocking them, but there was none of his usual spirit behind it. It seemed to be just out of habit. There was no feeling in his taunt, no scorn and not even any hint of rage. It was like he was not there anymore.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other. They didn't know what to do. Suddenly Snape started coughing violently and his body began to shake. Hermione remembered some of the venom's effects she had heard from the healers and suddenly felt a chill.

"You have been taking you potions, haven't you?" She cried desperately. "Please tell me you have."

Snape didn't answer. Harry stood up, went toward a wall and picked up a broken flask and then an untouched one out of the straws spread on the floor. It was obvious that they had been thrown at the wall. Hermione started crying. Harry was livid. "You promised you would take them." He screamed. "You promised."

"And I held that promise much longer than I should." He scoffed rasping. "I waited for a month hoping naively that you would return and I took my potion like a good little boy. But you can rest assured that I will not do that mistake again."

Hermione felt deflated. And could see Harry was feeling the same. "But we have made so much progress." She appealed. "We have the prisoners' rights completely rewritten. You will have a much easier time now. I promise."

"Oh, yes. I have you two to thank for my joyful treatment these past months, haven't I?"

"They treated all prisoners horribly. But these beatings I see is a little extreme, even for them. They must have started treating you worse than the other prisoners because of us." Said Harry sadly. "But it will not continue. You are safe now." He added hopefully.

"I was much safer when you two glorious heroes were not championing for me." Rasped Snaped scornfully. "And I will be thankful if you would leave me alone."

"But we can't." Cried Hermione. "We're much closer to your freedom. You just have to start taking your potion again. Please."

Snape laughed humorlessly and then started coughing nonstop. Harry cleaned the water bowl with a spell, Aguamentied some clear water in it and handed it to Snape. He drank greedily, like he hadn't had water in ages, and Hermione suspected it to be the case actually.

"There is no need to trouble yourselves anymore." Said Snap after he was finished. "I will die soon, and all your problems will be solved."

"No. Don't talk like that." Replied Hermione firmly. "you have to start drinking your potion again and we will take you out of here soon."

"Even if I was foolish enough to agree to that rubbish again, It would do no good." Replied Snape, with a pale smile. "I'm past the point of the potion's effectiveness. It cannot delay the venom any more. It will be over in a few months." Hermione looked at him helplessly. He was actually smiling. It seemed as if he was looking forward to it. She had nothing to say to him in answer.

She couldn't believe how her perfect day had been ruined so spectacularly. It seemed as if all their efforts had been in vain. Tears started falling down her cheeks. Harry was looking at Snape with a sorrowful unbelieving face. It was apparent he had nothing to say either.

She looked at Snape, trying to find something to say, some hope to inspire, but she had none to share. It was impossible to exonerate him in so little time. It would take years, and even that was unsure. She was not even sure if the rules permitted appealing again for a case without new evidence. They had been hard pressed to acquire permission even for the first time. She felt quite helpless.

She tried to pull herself together. She was not one to lose hope and do nothing. She would do all in her power. Even if they could not save him, they could make his last months more comfortable. She pulled out her wand and started cleaning the cell. Harry looked curiously at her, but upon seeing the hopeless determination in her eyes, raised his own wand and started some cleansing spells on Snape.

Snape looked up disinterestedly, but said nothing. Hermione transfigured the thin blanket into a much thicker one temporarily, till she could bring a warm quilt for him. Then she noticed his bruises again. "Are you injured elsewhere?"

Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Hermione fidgeted. "Ok, ok. Stupid question. Can I see them?"

"Why?"

"To see the extent of them of course. I am going to bring some healing salve later today. Do you need anything else?"

"It is not necessary."

"Of course it is." She replied. "Don't be stubborn. We are here to help you."

"it is not stubbornness." He sneered. "it is farsightedness. I am not going to make the mistake of getting used to your gifts again. I don't have the fortitude to lose them for a second time." He added dejectedly. "You can leave."

"Why aren't you listening." Hermione exclaimed. "We changed the law. All those gifts and more are your prerogative now. They will not be taken away."

"Like the previous ones were not? They were my prerogative also." He sneered. "You are not as reassuring as you think you are."

"They cannot do whatever they want anymore. The Warden has been replaced and there will be monthly inspections to…"

Harry suddenly interrupted. "Which of the guards abused you? Do you know their names?"

"Yes, you're right." Said Hermione. "We should prosecute them if they are not sacked already."

"Thank you so much. But I don't need extra hospitality at their hands." Snape rasped. "And I believe I asked you to leave."

Hermione could see that Snape was becoming disinterested again. Also, his voice was very weak and his tiredness was quite apparent. She should make him interested to help and do it soon. "Do it for the sake of other prisoners then. They are abusing many people here, and not everyone has someone to help them." She said shrewdly. She could see that this line of reasoning had gotten through.

"Johnson, Stone and a white gorilla with missing teeth. I don't know his name." He replied reluctantly.

"Oh he's Walton. He and Stone were sacked along with many others in today's verdict. But Johnson is still here." Said Harry. "I will warn the Warden about him."

"And I will put Hernsby on his case." Added Hermione. "Now back to work."

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Snape with a trace of hopelessness in his voice. "You can change nothing. I am going to die here and none of this will change it."

"I may not be able to save you, but I will not watch your suffering." Replied Hermione determinedly. "I will do all I can for you. And nothing you say is going to change my mind. So don't bother."

Snape opened his mouth for a comeback, but upon seeing the look she was giving him, remained silent. She brought out her hidden camera and took a picture of him. "Now please remove your robe, so that we can take pictures of all your injuries. It's necessary for prosecuting Johnson." She said with a grim smile. Snape looked at her incredulously and clutched his robes tightly.

"Hermione. You're going too far." Harry scolded her. "He will not allow you to see him. Give it here."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and handed the camera over.

"Never!" Exclaimed Snape with newfound energy. "I will not allow you to.."

"Snape, I'm very sorry. But I cannot allow that guard to stay near you any longer. I will do anything necessary to make him go. Even if it is forcing your robes off you." Harry said apologetically. Snape suddenly looked very pale, and his eyes became hurt and haunted; But he started to open the buttons on his robes without another word. Hermione faced the wall to give him some privacy.

After taking the pictures, Snape clammed up and ignored them completely. They tried to talk to him, but he would not even look at them. After a quarter of an hour, they finally accepted defeat and left him with his demons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry Potter, boyfriend of Ginny Weasley, Senior Auror Trainee and Savior of the wizarding world was feeling quite hopeless.

After defeating Voldemort he had wanted to arrange a very quiet and peaceful life for himself, with all those things ordinary people had. But then he had been informed that due to taking antivenin right after being bitten, Severus Snape had remained alive and was transported to with an Auror guard. That was when he had realized that the life he desired had to wait. He had an obligation to fulfill.

But it had not remained an obligation. After spending more than a year visiting Snape, he had come to care for the man in a peculiar way. Yes, he was abrasive and didn't miss a chance to taunt or ridicule him, but Harry had started to see underneath that façade. He could see that one of the reasons Snape was that way was to be left alone, to not be disappointed again; But he had had no intention of leaving him alone. He had persisted till he had wore the man down, and now after some awkward, some amusing and some affectionate (kind of) conversations, he liked to think that Snape had became fond of him (He knew Snape would flip if he heard this). But today was like a bucket of ice water on his head. He felt that he had lost a friend he hadn't realized he had. Gone was the Snape he had grown used to, and he feared that he would be gone for good too, quite soon.

After visiting the new Warden, They left the prison. The guard who escorted them out was Johnson, who was watching them fearfully from the corner of his eyes. Harry saw Hermione's wand hand shaking, like she was controlling herself not to hex him, and took a firm hold on her hand comfortingly.

"We cannot allow this to continue." Said Hermione, when they were in the boat, sailing away from Azkaban.

"Everything will be alright Hermione." Harry soothed. "We will make it alright."

"Did you see? It was like he was not there anymore." Fresh tears started trailing down Hermione's face. "He didn't get angry even one time. He just sat there and acted as was expected of him. It was like looking at a zombie. It was horrible." Harry took her in his arms and made soothing voices. Hermione clutched to him desperately and cried.

"He thought we abandoned him Harry." She choked out. "He sat alone and sick and helpless in that damned dark cell, being abused and neglected, all the while thinking that we had left him to his fate like everyone else."

"It's going to be alright Hermione." He consoled. "He knows the truth now. He will get better."

"But I don't think he even cares anymore. I think it has broken him Harry. He seemed so diminished." She cried miserably.

"Don't think like that. We have to remain positive. We are all he has left. If we lose hope, who will help him?"

"You're right." She agreed. "I will talk to Hernsby to see what can be done about his situation. Maybe the prospect of his death will make a difference to the case."

"That's the spirit." He enthused. "We will not give up on him, as long as he lives. That's the least we can do."

"Oh god!" She sighed. "I was looking forward to some peaceful time to start mending things with Ron." She added mirthlessly. "But now.."

"I'm sure you can manage both aspects of your life competently." He replied uneasily, without much conviction.

"I don't know what to do, Harry." She said desperately. "I feel so much about all this, and I can't even talk about it with him. He clams up whenever I talk about Snape. He's never going to come around."

Harry said nothing, just hugged her tighter. There was nothing to say. When they had first started fighting for Snape, Ron had been averse to the idea, but had said nothing and accepted their efforts reluctantly. But as time had passed and the scope of their work had grown and the fight had became all Hermione's world, they had started having the worst arguments he had ever witnessed. When she had decided to go to a muggle university Ron had been astonished and when he had realized that Snape was the reason for her change of heart, Harry had been the one forced to tolerate all his ranting day after day.

Hermione had tried continuously to make him see Snape's predicament in a new light, but Harry felt that it was just making it worse. It was like Ron had put down his foot and was not going to budge an inch from his belief. He always repeated that Snape was a nasty vengeful git and deserved what he got; But Harry had a feeling that the problem was something else entirely.

"You know something Hermione?" He said hesitantly. "I think the problem is somewhere else. You know Ron. He is headstrong but always comes around eventually. But this time he's getting more obstinate by every passing day. I think…" He paused.

"Please tell me Harry. I need to know why he is acting like that. I am starting to think that our relationship cannot continue any longer and it is eating at me from the inside."

"I think… that he sees Snape as a rival." Replied Harry timidly.

"What?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"look at it from his point of view. Everything you do in your NGO is because of Snape. Your education in Philosophy is because of Snape. And you talk of nothing but Snape. These recent months had been much worse. We spent all our days talking and planning and fighting nonstop."

"He could be in it too. He didn't have to be left out. Even all of his family is behind us in this."

"I told you the reason. He thinks that you care about Snape more than you care about him." Harry replied apologetically. Hermione sputtered indignantly.

"Of course I care about Snape." She cried."I wouldn't be doing all this if I did not. But it's not like that! He is the foulest man I have ever seen. I know he has good reasons to be like that, but it doesn't give him the right to behave like that. Well, I have to confess that he was behaving much better before this last disaster. And we had the most exciting arguments you can imagine."

Harry shook his head inwardly. Only Hermione could call an argument exciting.

"it's true that one of our discussions made me decide to go to university. But it had nothing to do with me caring for Snape, or caring about what Snape thinks of me. I'm… I'm.." She spluttered some more. "Even the thought is ridiculous." She cried.

"Shhh..Shhh…" Harry tried to soothe her. He was not very comforted by Hermione's rant; But tried to shove his misgivings to the back of his mind. "Don't agitate yourself. I just told you what I think Ron feels. You don't have to explain yourself to me, or even to Ron for that matter. But I think you should be more attentive to him. Maybe he is just feeling insecure. Convince him about your feelings for him and everything will be alright."

"I don't know Harry. I will try, but I think that it is not going to work." Hermione replied, subdued. Harry agreed with her inwardly, but he was not going to say anything about it. Those two had to work things out themselves.

After that they sat in awkward silence till they reached the shore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Author's Note:** I have said before that I am not a native English speaker, so you must have realized that I know nothing about British legal system.

I have taken a very liberal approach toward the legal issues in this story; Because in my mind Wizarding World seems very primitive in its Constitution. I always got the image from the books that the Ministry made up laws whenever the need arose and stuck to them afterward, disregarding any problem. But I needed to use Appeal in Snape's case and though I don't think the Wizarding World has any concrete definition for such an application, I used it in accordance with what little information I have about America's legal system. I hope it is plausible and convincing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Notice:** I have realized that the most convenient time for me to update is Wednesday or Thursday, so after this update you will see a weekly update from me in one of these days.

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Chapter 5**

Severus Snape prisoner number seventy four, was a man that fates liked to screw over.

The next time he had came to himself fully he had started laughing uncontrollably. _So they had not abandoned him._ They were still fighting for him, and he had gone and destroyed everything by his magic touch again. Now he would die because of his own foolishness, not because he had fought a good fight bravely, being wronged by those he saved. _How appropriate._ He snorted amusedly.

But their treatment of him at the end of their visit had scared him a little. It reminded him of his two former masters. They had been like that. They had always decided what was best for him and ignored his wishes and even needs anytime they thought necessary. They had denied him his free will for the past twenty years.

He was not going to allow someone else to try and control his life (well, whatever remained of it) again. _No,_ he had spent all his life under the thumb of one person or another (even when he was a child), and he was not going to die that way too. _No, he would die as a free man at least._

He laughed at the absurdity of his own thoughts. He was one to talk _,_ Sitting in his dank cell, with a magic dampening bracelet on his wrist and a Partial Geas put on him.

 _Heh. Free indeed._

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione Granger, the Savior of the Unsavory (the title that daily prophet had bestowed upon her after her resounding victory for prisoners' rights) was feeling very harassed.

These past two months had been the most hectic time of her life. After seeing Snape in that situation she had put all her energy on doing everything she could. She had put Philip Hernsby (who was now the NGO's official attorney) on the case she wanted to present regarding Snape's abuse. She had managed to convince a Healer (McDougal, a specialist on Toxicology) to come and evaluate Snape's condition, about both the venom and the abuse. She was fortunate that her Prisoners' Rights Movement had made her quite popular among Healers who deemed all life sacred due to their profession.

They had won the case of abuse easily based on Healer McDougal's testimony about the physical and magical abuse Snape had endured; And Johnson had been dismissed dishonorably like many of his colleagues, thanks to the new laws.

But McDougal had crushed all their hopes about Snape's chance of survival. He had said that Snape needed medical equipment and standard hygienic conditions before they could even start talking about a cure, and it was not going to happen while he was in Azkaban.

They had started losing all hope when a new ray of hope had been presented by Philip. He had suggested that they start working on a new case. Not for Snape's exoneration but for his need for medical care; And the twist he suggested to be used was working on the angle he had been found guilty on, Euthanasia. His plan was to show the court that they were doing exactly the same thing they had accused Snape of doing, killing someone sooner than his time.

They had presented the case and though the verdict was not as they had wished, it was better than they had expected. The court had declared that if someone was willing to take the role of Snape's personal Warden, place him in their house and take responsibility for all medical procedures and expenses, they would allow him to be kept in domestic prison conditions under house arrest.

She thought that the judges had been feeling a little guilty for their treatment of Snape, but Harry was of the opinion that they had given this verdict, just because they were tired of seeing their faces and were hopeful to put an end to it. _Well, if that was the case, then they were in for a rude awakening._

They had started looking for anyone ready to accept this obligation, but there was no one that close to Snape, except the Malfoys; And Mrs. Malfoy had made it clear that while she was ready to help in any monetary way necessary, she could not accept him in their household because of their difference of opinions made clear by Snape in their first and last visit in Azkaban (And apparently Draco was not ready to see the man any time soon).

It had taken about two months for them to reach this point and Snape was rapidly running out of time. That's why when Harry suggested himself for the task, Hermione made a difficult decision. Harry was quite busy with his Auror training and would have to resign; And furthermore, he was working up the nerve to propose to Ginny for some time now, and Hermione could not let him put his life on hold for this.

She had convinced him to let her do it. After all she was a student and could easily lighten her schedule and she could transfer NGO's headquarters to her home temporarily.

Harry had not been happy and Ron had many things to say as usual, but there simply was not enough time to find a different solution. Snape's condition was worsening by the second; And they had to get him out of there , if they wanted him to have any chance of survival. She would care for Snape in the second bedroom in her flat and when he was healthy again, they would think about the future.

They had said nothing of their efforts to Snape, because they didn't want him to sink deeper in depression if they failed; And she had not known how to broach the subject of him living with her the previous week she had visited. She had postponed it till now, the day that the transfer was to be made.

They had made her second room sterilized and full of necessary medical equipment with the help of some fellow healers. Harry was now at St. Mango doing the final paperwork to register Snape as a home patient and Hermione was making some final touches to the room to make it seem less like a prison and more like a home. She heard the whoosh of Floo and looked to the living room through the door. Ron was standing there looking for her.

"I'm here" She called. Ron came toward the room and took a cursory look within. "You decided to go on with it then?" He asked.

"Of course I did." She came toward him and answered. "we talked about it a week ago. Oh, wait! I told you about it, you yelled about 15 minutes and then left in a huff as always."

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" He replied noncommittally.

"We're through then." He added as if as an afterthought, going back toward the fireplace. Hermione froze for a moment. The declaration was nothing new. It was not the first time he had done it, and it _definitely_ would not be the last time either; But this time Hermione felt a chilling clarity in herself.

"Stay where you are." She commanded when he was about to pinch some Floo powder. Ron didn't pay attention and started throwing it on fire, so Hermione pulled her wand and put a barrier between him and the fireplace. Ron turned to her with an angry look. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione anticipated him. "Shut up and listen carefully." She said in a cold voice that surprised both of them.

She continued in the same cold tone. "These past couple of years you have always done this, but I have always tried to be patient. Because I understood your insecurities, and because my mother always said that it's a woman's duty to make his man feel safe. So all these time I have tried to be understanding and to make you feel safe with me so that you may grow out of your childish behaviors and understand that I am here for you."

"I have always arranged my life, my schedule and even my social life around yours, when you didn't have the common decency to do the same for me. I did all I could to accommodate you in any way I could, so that you would feel assured of my feelings. And all I wanted in return was for you to be there, so that I could rely on you. But you have been anything but reliable all this time. "

"You have always belittled my intelligence, ridiculed my choices, and scorned my decisions about my personal matters, something that people don't do even to their ordinary friends. I tried to appease myself by thinking that you did not mean it, that you simply didn't know how to behave toward a woman, that you would grow up soon. I would drown myself in my studies and NGO work every time we quarreled to distract myself from thinking about how you continued breaking my heart. And you had the nerve to reproach me for spending too much time on anything but you."

She took a deep breath and continued more thoughtfully. "Every time you left you would wait for me to humble myself and come to you, so that you would forgive me for an imagined wrong and feel morally superior. _but not anymore_. I have grown weary of making excuses for you. I have had enough of being your doormat. So this time _I_ am the one finishing everything; And unlike you, when I say we're through, I mean it."

Ron had gotten more and more red in the face during her tirade. "So you choose him over me." He spat.

"You are such a stupid git." She spat back vehemently. "Did you even listen to a word I said? I have chosen no one over you. I had even no idea of your jealousy towards Snape till two months ago, when Harry told me."

"And if you had stayed alongside me in all this like Harry, like your family, You would have seen that my relationship with Snape was anything but romantic(I'm not even sure he's capable of feeling things like that except for Lily). If you stayed I wouldn't have even spent so much time on him, I would've done my duty and that would be the end of it. But you decided to distance yourself from me, you drove me away with everything you did and said. You effectively pushed me away and locked me out, leaving my heart bereft and homeless."

"So if you want to blame anyone for this, blame yourself Ronald Weasely. Now get out. You have overstayed your welcome" Her voice was becoming louder by the second.

"But.. but.." Ron sputtered densely.

"I said get out." She screamed, shooting a spell toward him. When the vase on the mantel exploded behind him, Ron scrambled hastily toward the fire and quickly vanished.

Hermione was breathing heavily, and she had started shaking slightly. She stumbled a step backward and threw herself on the coach gracelessly.

She was quite shaken with what she had done. It had not been her intention, even though she predicted that Ron would do exactly what he did. She had thought that she would do what she always did also; Wait a week or two and then go apologizing. She hadn't meant to break up with him, but in her moment of clarity she had seen herself twenty years from now chained to a little boy wearing the skin of a grown man who had never changed his ways. And that vision had been dreadful.

She could not imagine the daily distress she had to endure to continue being with him, but if she had not changed her life so drastically because of Snape they probably would have never reached this point and she probably would have married him eventually and have children with him. And then one day she would wake up and feel her life completely wasted and herself chained to a man who never understood her, _who never even tried to understand her_.

She may not have meant to break up with him, but now that she had, she wasn't feeling any remorse. _Well, what do you expect. You're in shock. Give it an hour or two and you will feel it._ She thought, while she sat there staring into the fire trying to pull herself together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Author's Note:** I had written Hermione's break up with Ron like many of my other scenes, _off screen_. But after reading one of the reviews, I suddenly had this scene completely clear in my mind, and it would not leave me till I wrote it. And now all my chapter breaks are ruined, are you happy now duj? ;) (And I hope you recognized the sentence I stole… ehmm.. borrowed from your pm :) )

 **Also:** That tirade in the end was a variation of what I always wished for Hermione to say to Ron eventually, for all he did to her during the books; But alas, we have that unbelievable epilogue to contend with. _Hhhehhh_ :(


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to anyone who has put my story in their favorite or alert list (I even made it to one favorite author list. Wow!) But most of all thanks to those wonderful people who take the time to leave a review. You make me very very happy :)))

 **Important Notice:** for those of you who are going to be alarmed by this chapter's events; a) Be assured that it will be temporary and b) pay attention to the title of the story again.

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione Granger, Ex-girlfriend of Ron Weasley was not feeling herself.

After sitting on the coach staring at the fire for about an hour, she had started to feel the effect of what she had done. She could not believe that everything was over. She had always imagined herself with Ron, part of the big Weasley clan. Especially after losing her parents to an Obliviate they had been unable to lift, she had felt a strong need to belong. But now all of that was lost. She was alone; And she even feared that she was going to lose Harry and Ginny as a result of this break up, as well.

And she _did_ feel sad for losing Ron. After all he had been her friend in all these years. They had gone through so much together. And now she had lost him forever, because she couldn't see them being friends after this. But there was no way around it. Their relationship had been like a rope stretched so taut that it had snapped, and she couldn't see it tied ever again. She had been drowned in these kinds of thoughts all the time they were transporting Snape to her house , and had developed a headache by then.

Unfortunately, she had arrived to Azkaban quite late. They had anesthetized Snape for transfer by the time she got there; And so she had been unable to explain the situation to him.

Two guards had apparated with him to her house, brought him in his new room, had placed him on the hospital bed elevated half way up and had left the room. Then the Ministry official had performed some spells. He had performed a ritual between her and Snape that made her his Warden and did some other spells as well. She was so distressed and absent that she could not concentrate on it and only understood that from now on Snape could not leave this room without her presence and permission and could not go farther than ten feet from her outside of the room.

After all the spells were finished the Ministry official enervated Snape and recited to him.

"Severus Tobias Snape. Prisoner number seventy four, you have been transferred to a new prison and from this day forth your Warden will be Hermione Jean Granger. You are bound to her by a Full Geas and will remain so until new measures had been decided."

He then continued by repeating every constraint they had put on him. During this speech, Snape's eyes had gone from blurry to confused, then to bewildered, and then (to Hermione's complete surprise) to terrified. When the reading of the decree ended, Snape looked at her with a look of such deep betrayal that Hermione stepped back from the bed unintentionally. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. It was true that she had become his Warden, but she believed that he would be far better off with her than in Azkaban.

 _Give the man some time. He is depressed right now. He cannot see the complete picture in his condition. He will come around soon._ She thought. But she couldn't stomach the look of pure hatred she saw on his face.

"Please don't look at me like that." She begged him desperately. "I did it for you. You need to be out of Azkaban to be healed. This was the only way. Please don't hate me. Please."

Snape closed his eyes and started keening in a low voice while clutching his hair with both hands. Hermione became frightened. "What have you done with him?" She cried to the Ministry official who was backing toward the door.

"Nothing. Just the standard procedure decreed by the Ministry. I think it's normal after the spell work. Leave him alone for a while. He'll calm down soon enough." He answered placatingly. "Now if you excuse me, I have places to be."

He said and exited the room quickly. Hermione heard the woosh of the Floo a moment later. She looked worriedly at Snape. He was still keening silently. She didn't want to leave him alone in this situation, but it seemed that he was angry with her now. So maybe it was better to do as the man suggested.

She backed up uneasily and left the room. She would wait in the living room for Harry to arrive with Healer McDougal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape, prisoner of Hermione Granger, or better to say her personal slave, was feeling hysterical for the first time in his life.

He couldn't believe that he had fallen this low so quickly. It was just a month ago that he had vowed to die as free as possible; And again the fates had decided to punish him thoroughly for wishing something that was not for him.

He started laughing hysterically in the quiet of the room. Every time he thought that he couldn't sink any lower, life would show him that there was something worse in store for him. It was as if he was destined to fall and fall, without any end in sight.

 _How could they do this to him?_ That treacherous damned Potter had said something in this context when he took pictures of him, but he hadn't thought they would go this far.

But _now_ , now he was bound mind and soul to that wretched… His mind cleared of all thought suddenly. _Oh! Wonderful._ She had ordered him not to hate her and now he could not even think ill o her. He had been dissatisfied with his former masters and now he was a slave to a new master. Even the Dark Lord had not bound Severus to himself like this girl had done.

He tried to calm himself but it was impossible. Every time his thoughts came near Granger, his mind would screech to a halt, because he was full of hate toward her and the Geas stopped those thoughts every time he actively thought them. If this cycle continued, he would go mad very soon.

He pulled his hair more forcefully, trying to center himself with pain. He then started doing basic non magical training done before occlumency to empty his mind. He may not have magic at his disposal to do occlumency, but he had a very disciplined mind and a good control over it.

Gradually his breathing evened out. He forced his body to relax as well and suddenly all his energy deserted him and he lost consciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione was feeling very confused as she sat on the coach staring at the fire.

She could not understand the hatred she had seen in snape's eyes. It definitely had to be a side effect of the spell work. _What a terrible day this day had turned out._

She was lost in thought when the fire flared green and out of it came harry and Healer McDougal. She greeted them and took them to Snape's room. He was asleep. Hermione sighed in relief. She didn't have the energy to deal with Snape's hatred on top of everything else.

McDougal performed some diagnostic spells, then turned to her and asked. "Why is he unconscious?"

"What?" Exclaimed Hermione. "I .. I don't know. He got distressed after the spell work, and I thought it better to leave him alone for a while."

"Well, the diagnostic spell shows a high level of hysteria and something akin to a panic attack; And those two can result in unconsciousness if severe enough."

"Snape is not prone to hysteria or panic attacks." Said Harry drily, trying to mask his unease. "It certainly must be the result of the spells, as Hermione said. Is he alright?"

"Yes. He is stable now. But I will give you some calming draught, in case he becomes agitated again. And now, you can leave If you want. I am going to be working here for a while."

"OK. Thanks Mr. McDougal." Said Hermione.

"Call me Henry. We are going to see a lot of each other."

"OK, Henry. And you can call me Hermione."

Henry nodded and started on his work.

Harry and Hermione exited the room and settled in the living room in front of the fire. Harry looked at Hermione and asked. "Are you alright? You seem very tired and stressed."

"Oh Harry, we broke up." Replied Hermione thickly.

"Oh! Well, he is Ron." Said Harry sheepishly. "You know him. He will come around."

"Yes I know him" Replied Hermione bitterly. "And maybe if I became more worried and angry when he left us in the woods instead of becoming so happy when he returned, I would not be in this situation now."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the coach.

"And anyway, you got it wrong. _I_ broke up with Ron today, after he tried to break up with me again." She continued with a dark smile.

"Oh no. You can't be serious!" Harry exclaimed. "That's it! We will go to the Ministry first thing tomorrow and I will take custody of Snape. Then you two will work out your problems."

"No Harry." Replied Hermione determinedly. "We will do no such thing. You know yourself that the problem started long before this. He started showing his true character from the moment we got together. It simply could not end another way."

"Hermione, you should try and understand him." Beseeched Harry. "He is under a lot of pressure."

"What pressure?" Cried Hermione indignantly. "Exactly what kind of pressure is he under? _I_ am the one being under pressure. _I_ am the one spending this past years in one court room or another. _I_ am the one who has not had even one moment of peace. And despite all this, _I_ have been the one trying to connect with Ron all this time, trying to understand him, trying to schedule my life to accommodate him. _I_ have been the one always backing down on every point. But I could not back down on Snape, Harry. I simply could not."

"And in the end, if he does not know me to this extent to understand that even if I had feelings for another man, I was not the kind of person to go against my word and betray my partner; Then maybe he was not the right choice from the start." She finished angrily, breathing hard and feeling flushed.

"So you _do_ have feelings for Snape." Asked Harry tentatively.

"What?" Cried Hermione. "No. Where did you get that from. I'm talking about Ron here, Harry. He doesn't know me and he doesn't have any trust in me; And a relationship will get nowhere without trust."

"OK. Maybe you're right." Replied Harry with a strange look in his eyes. Hermione was so exhausted that she had no power left to try and understand what the matter was. "Will you stay till Henry leaves? And tend to Snape's needs?" She requested. "I am very tired, and have a killer headache. I need to rest my head for a while."

"Of course. You go and retire for the night. I'll be here."

"Thank you Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and started for her bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

IIIIIIIIIIIIII


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize here is **not** mine, only this plot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Chapter 7**

They had started to fall in a routine; And Hermione would have been content if not for her broken heart (yes, it was broken) that was hurting her every minute of every day, and if not for her constant worry over the strange state of apathy that had befallen Snape.

The first couple of days Snape had been in a constant state of agitation. He would wake up stressed out and would start hyperventilating quickly; So they had been forced to dose him with calming draught frequently.

But after that phase, he had become as silent and unresponsive as a statue. He would eat when asked to, and would do what was required of him; But otherwise would stay silent staring at the wall or the ceiling (based on the position of the bed) blankly. Henry had been hard pressed for acquiring answers to his questions from him in that state, and one night Hermione had lost her cool and had started crying by his bedside begging him to cooperate with the Healer so that he could find a cure.

Apparently her crying had made an impression on Snape, because after that he had been more forthcoming with his answers and even had reluctantly revealed that he had many notes written on Nagini and his mutations in his secret lab in Hogwarts, and had given the necessary directions for Hermione to go and obtain them.

After reading his noted Henry had declared that he would dedicate his time to develop a potion to stop the venom's advance; And after stabilizing him he would start looking for a permanent cure.

Hermione thanked god for thinking of opening a 'Free Severus Snape' account in Gringots. Many of their friends had donated to it and some like McGonagal and the Malfoys made monthly deposits in it. If not for that money they would not have been able to afford hiring Henry full time, and would have been forced to limit themselves to St. Mungo's regulations for home patients. But they were running out of time and needed him to focus solely on Snape's problem, and they had the money; So Henry had taken a four month's leave from St. Mungo and had started working on the antivenin full time. The St. Mungo's administrators had been fully cooperative and allowed him to use all their facilities for his work, and so he was constantly flooing between St. Mungo and Hermione's house.

One of the conditions of Snape's imprisonment was that he could not be left alone in the house. At first Hermione had decided to take the term off and stay at home but Harry had vetoed the idea. He had proposed that they share the responsibility with all who were ready to help. So they had contacted everyone who had registered in their 'Free Severus Snape' Cause and asked for help.

The result was that now they had a good schedule with many people coming and going to and from Hermione's house when she was out attending classes. And upon previous agreement their NGO's headquarters had been moved to her house as well.

Many had volunteered for help. Some of them even did not know Snape personally, but were willing to fight for a good cause; But most of them were friends. Hermione had even given out her DA coins to all volunteers to announce any change of plan, not to give the Ministry any leverage for revoking the verdict.

If just she could get Snape to be less like a zombie, she would be content. Well, as content as she could be with a broken heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape, the new zoo specimen stared at by all those 'good people willing to help his cause' was staring blankly at the ceiling.

Despite his tries to empty his mind completely, those first days in his new hell, had been hellish indeed. He was thankful for the calming draughts Healer McDougal ( _call me Henry_ ) had administered. Without them he would not have been able to work on his mind so efficiently and he would have probably ended up a drooling mess by the end of the week.

But now he had a good grasp on his mind. He had been able to keep it in permanent state of blank most of the time. It was easy when Pott… Harry or Hermione were not around. But he was beginning to understand the impossibility of _not_ thinking about the person you were living with, who was a constant pain in the arse, with new orders (or heartfelt requests, depending on whom you asked) every other second.

By now he had been ordered to _'Don't hate me', 'Help McDougal find a cure', 'Don't hurt the delicate feelings of these good people ready to help you', 'Call us Hermione and Harry so that we can call you Severus.', '…';_ It went on and on. If it continues like this he would soon be ordered to wipe her insufferable a…. _Oh! Error again. How delightful._

He had to look for a new way if he wanted to keep a functioning mind. Maybe he could think about her just in derogatory terms instead of hateful. _She was a tyrannical insufferable bitc… Oh! Well. It was worth a try._

Or he could think about her sarcastically. Maybe that would work. He remembered her as a student with big teeth and her hand always waving, when he had not hated… _Hmmm_ … when she had been just an insufferable nuisance to him. _It seemed to be working._ He remembered her essays which were always more than the requested length and he would always subtract points for it, but never informed her of that fact. _Hehehe…_

Well, it worked. It was not a good decision, he knew that. It would start like this and someday he would wake up and realize that he actually liked her. But he had no choice. The ending point of this curse was exactly that, there was no escaping it; And knowing that he could not end his life because of some spell performed some weeks ago (He had Grang…. Hermione to thank for that, also. Because it was a new law decreed by the court after realizing the number of suicides and attempted suicides in Azkaban), he had no choice but to adapt. He was good at adaptation. He may have screamed and kicked the whole way, but he always adapted to the situations he found himself in. Now it was his choice to make this process as painless as possible or as hard as it could be. And really, he was tired of fighting nonstop. He was exhausted. And no fighting would change the outcome of this battle. But it was not in his nature to accept defeat easily. He would have to see what the future brought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two months had passed and still Henry had no answer. Severus was getting weaker every day. And though he tried to help Henry, he simply had too much to deal with as it was.

As the venom advanced in his system, Hermione could see the increasing level of pain he was enduring. Henry had started using painkiller potions a month ago, but they could not be taken continuously, or they would form habit; Therefore She had to watch him in pain most of the time. He lay there so stoic and silent that at first she had thought the pain was insignificant, but Henry had informed her that this level of pain would make most men cry for release.

And his nightmares had gotten worse. They had been forced to start using a limited amount of Dreamless Sleep (it was addictive like the painkillers, and apparently he had misused it in the past) as well, so that he could have one or two decent night of sleep every week.

But despite his worsening physical condition, he had gotten much better. He was not like a zombie anymore; And his sharp tongue had returned also. Hermione felt a thrilling joy inside every time he made a mocking remark about her and her friends. She was so happy to see him alive again that she had even laughed one time or two, surprising him completely.

But he was not quite himself yet. He was still so subdued and depressed that it hurt her to see. And it was not the only thing. Many times it happened that he would suddenly stop at the middle of a sentence, as though he had lost his train of thought. And sometimes when they were interacting, something would flicker for a second in his eyes. Hermione had tried to realize what that look was. She thought that it was something dark and hateful, but it would disappear so quickly that she could never be certain.

Tonight, she had just finished her day with a delightful meal (Molly's cooking) with the Weasleys (minus Ron). They had started holding their monthly gatherings in her house since Severus had moved in. Hermione was grateful to them, because they all went out of their way to assure her that they were not going to abandon her because of her break up with Ron. After all, they had _all_ witnessed their constant fights and supported her more or less in her decision.

After their departure she had wakened Severus from one of his nightmares (It was so hard seeing him recoil from her every time.); And no she was starting to get ready for sleep when the Floo flared and Henry called out to her. "Hermione, can I come over?"

"Of course." She was accustomed by now to his unusual working schedule.

He stepped through waving a bottle excitedly. "I think I have found it." He exclaimed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape was feeling quite helpless.

In the past months every day that passed without success made him more hopeful that his suffering would end soon. The gradual increase of his pain was a cause of hope for him also. It was not that he enjoyed the pain, but he had endured worse and it was a sign of his impending death and so it was welcome.

But now, now all his hopes had been crushed. McDougal had found a temporary cure (with his involuntary help), and he was sure that he would be able to find the full treatment in the two year respite. After all he was a very competent healer.

Now his fate was sealed. He was destined to become the perfect slave for Hermione Granger. In normal circumstances, based on what little he knew about this obscure curse he would have four to five years before losing his identity completely due to the reprogramming of the Geas. But Hermione was a very opinionated girl, and she had the tendency of declaring her opinions in the form of admonishments, requests or outright orders; And to the Geas they were all the same. Based on these conditions he estimated his gradual intellectual and spiritual death to take about two years.

But the worst part was that he would live on despite being dead inside, and he would live a happy contented fake existence for a long time and there was no escape from it for him.

It seemed that he had reached the bottom after al… _Oh! No. He would not make this mistake again._ He didn't want to experience a new low again. So he would try to appreciate his situation, and would be happy that he would be free of this purgatory existence in a few years. He would be happy to have a fake happiness at least.

 _Yes. He would be happy._

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Author's Note:** The last chapter, the chapter in which I thanked my reviewers, had the least amount of reviews in all my chapters so far. I am never going to thank you again for anything :'(

Just kidding ;)


End file.
